


Family gathering

by cassiopeia221B



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia221B/pseuds/cassiopeia221B





	Family gathering

“How do I look?“

“Dashing as always,“ Ben chuckles, reaching to adjust the lapel of Martin’s shirt. It’s not that any of it is particularly necessary, and yet, Ben can always find an excuse to show affection. Something he’s been enjoying immensely ever since he and Martin got together.

“And you’re exaggerating. As _always_ ,“ Martin snorts, gently grasping Ben’s wrists before he pulls him down into a soft, lingering kiss, such a kiss that would soon escalate into a much deeper one, if it wasn’t for Ben who parts their lips.

“Come on, Martin, you look absolutely stunning,“ he insists. “I can’t believe that _you_ of all people are this insecure about your looks. What happened to your _massive_ ego?“

“I am not _insecure_ , don’t be ridiculous,“ Martin huffs, rolling his eyes.  

“Is this about my parents then?“ Ben arches an eyebrow. “Look, I know that this is our first Christmas together, but you get along pretty well. I don’t think anything’s changed just because you and I are now dating, Martin,“ he smiles, wrapping his arms around Martin’s back before planting a tiny peck over his temple.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.“ Martin sighs, melting into Ben’s embrace. He feels safe and comfortable in his arms, he always feels at home and it doesn’t even matter where they currently are. All he need is his Ben. “God, I am too old for this, aren’t I?“ he snorts after a moment, drawing back only so he can look up into Ben’s eyes.

“Well, if I have to be honest-“

“Twat,“ Martin snarls, nudging Ben’s arm. “I am never asking you again,“ he fakes a pout.

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. Do I need to tell you how _gorgeous_ you look once again?“ Ben smirks cheekily, leaning in for another kiss. “Or shall we go inside instead?“ he asks, words whispered against Martin’s parted lips before Ben steals another kiss from them.

As soon as Martin nods in response they hear a creak and the doors behind their backs open, two smiling faces peeking from inside. Especially the grin on Ben’s mum’s face is as bright as the sun itself.

“Are you two about to finally come in or you’d rather spend the Christmas Eve snogging on the stairs?“ she quips, eyes flicking from Martin to Ben, her face still beaming as if she’s just been given the best news of her life.

Ben clears his throat, awkward and a tad shy, letting of off Martin only very reluctantly. Memories of his teen years flash before his eyes as he takes a step forward to give his mum a hug. Suddenly he feels like fourteen again, receiving his first kiss as he stood on these very stairs, although that one was nothing in compare with the kisses he shares with Martin. He even remembers Wanda giving him the exact same look, perhaps only a much less delighted one back then.

“Twenty six years later yet nothing has changed, eh?“ Ben titters before proceeding to greet his dad.

“I told her to give you two some privacy but she protested,“ Tim laments, flashing his wife an innocent smile, but then his gaze turns immediately toward Martin who barely even blinked ever since Tim and Wanda have interrupted them.

“Are you about to stand there all by yourself, boy?“

Martin has never had any trouble communicating with Ben’s parents, and yet, right now as these fond, elderly eyes pierce right through him he’s suddenly lost for words. He manages to breathe out a hasty salute at last, rocking on his heels back and forth moments before he finally approaches Ben’s parents, giving them both a brief hug. Wanda hauls them all three inside as soon as they pull back, complaining about the cold and gloomy weather and maybe even about the neighbours staring at them but Ben stopped listening somewhere halfway through. His focus is on Martin, his voice full of concern as he takes Martin’s hand, following his parents down the hallway.

“Everything okay?“ he asks, trying to read Martin’s face but unsuccessfully, his expression is somewhat unusually vague.

“I am fine,“ Martin replies, squeezing Ben’s hands tighter. “It’s just your parents after all. It’s not like we’re about to have a dinner with the royal family.“

“No, we’re certainly not,“ Ben sniggers. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be perfect.“

And perfect it is. As soon as they take their seats at the table, the tension fades off in an instant and the rest of the evening they spend savouring the tasty food, chatting and laughing in a very festive, cosy atmosphere, recounting the stories of Ben’s childhood. Stories that render him blushing and a bit embarrassed but seeing Martin finally so relaxed and full of glee, he can hardly object. Martin, however, notices Ben's flustered face and so without a single word he reaches for his hand underneath the table, lacing their fingers together before flashing him a tiny supportive smile. He’s completely forgotten why he’s been so nervous in the first place. The conversation flows quite naturally. Tim is kind and genuinely curious, asking Martin vast variety of questions and giving him a similar amout of answers in return. Every now and then Ben and Martin exchange a smitten glance, sometimes they share a chaste kiss or two, usually when Ben’s parents aren’t looking but after a few glasses of wine they don’t hesitate being openly affectionate anymore. Martin feels so indescribably happy in these moments he doesn’t even mind whenever Wanda teases them both with a tad inappropriate remark, although, yes, his cheeks are tinged crimson all the time.

“I’ve been telling him since the very start,“ Wanda utters with a touch of smugness in her voice, shuttling between the dining room and the kitchen, clearing the dirty plates and cutlery off the table. “He shouldn’t have been playing so hard to get.

“Mum!“ Ben exclaims, quite outraged but before he’s able to retort, Martin pipes up instead.

“I’ll help you with the dishes, Wanda,“ he offers, quickly springing up to his feet before he strides towards the kitchen. Ben senses that even though Martin certainly _is_ rather considerate, this time he’s offered his help in a sole attempt to quickly sweep this subject under the carpet. Martin must’ve noticed that sigh of relief escaping Ben’s throat because right before disappearing behind the corner he winks at him, making Ben chortle and blush profoundly.

“I’ve never seen you happier, son.“

“Wh-what?“ It’s not until Tim’s voice cuts the silence that Ben perceives, realising that he’s been lost in his euphoric thoughts for solid two minutes already.

“You and Martin,“ Tim explains, pointing out the obvious. “A match made in heaven.“

“Is that – is that so?“ Ben’s face softens. He’s quite unable to erase that deliriously happy grin off his face.

Tim laughs, shaking his head fondly. “Have you seen yourself? You’re _beaming._ I am glad you’ve finally found true happiness. Here’s to many more such beautiful years full of joy and pure love. You deserve all of it, Benedict, you deserve each other,“ he smiles, raising his glass before taking a sip.

Ben clears his throat a couple of times, stuttering to reply. “Well, yes, you-you’re quite right. I-I am happy, I am ecstatic, we both are. He’s –“ Ben takes a deep breath to collect himself, a dreamy smile crossing his lips as he reminds himself of this countless number of reasons why he’s fallen for Martin so hard. “I know I am not going to tell you anything new, dad, but Martin is so _phenomenal_ ,“ he says at last. “He’s unbelievably caring, he’s so incredibly lovely and supportive, he can make me laugh when no one else even tries, he’s brought so much light into my life, I-I love… God, dad, I _love_ everything about him, sometimes I feel like all this love could tear my heart apart. I still can’t believe how lucky I am. It’s been a rough path we had to walk until we reached this point but it’s been all worth it. I’d be lost without him, I can’t imagine my life without him anymore,“ he adds, eyes gleaming with tears.

“You hear it?“ Wanda leans closer, her voice merely a whisper as she beckons toward the other room. Martin’s throat is so tight all of a sudden he can’t even utter a word so he tries to pretend he doesn’t, absently scraping the leftovers of something that now only resembles a blackberry sauce off the plate. The truth is that despite the water rumbling so loudly he can hear every word quite clearly, and every single word makes his heart beat faster.

“He’s so madly in love with you,“ Wanda sighs happily, putting another pair of clean forks aside.

“Well, I am – I am quite madly in love with _him_ ,“ Martin smiles devotedly, finally managing to pronounce a coherent sentence.

“He rarely talks about anything but you,“ she adds after a moment, picking the last plate to wash. “As a matter of fact, he’s been talking about you ever since he first met you. I bet the two of us with Tim already know more about you than yourself.“

“S-seriously?“ Martin laughs even through the tears that just rolled down his flushed cheeks. Maybe he looks stupid, he thinks, sobbing like this in front of Ben’s mum. And yet he doesn’t feel embarrassed at all, not least because of being so affected by what he’s just overheard.

“My God, look at you, you’re a soppy mess, Martin,“ Wanda snickers, tossing Martin the tea cloth so he can dry his still soapy hands.

Ben and Tim have moved to the living room in the meantime, yet the subject of their conversation hasn’t changed at all. In fact, Ben is so absorbed in it, he doesn’t even notice when his mum and Martin return to the room.

“You wouldn’t believe how cute and adorable Martin is in the morning,“ Ben giggles but then his voice drops low and quiet, almost as if he was ashamed of saying such things aloud. “Don’t tell him, dad, he’d kill me if he found out I told you this, but – his hair is all soft and fluffy when he wakes up-“

“Is it?“

Ben jerks once realising that Martin is standing right behind his back, grinning from ear to ear and one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“I am – I, we’ve been-“

“It’s alright, love,“ Martin chuckles, bending down to circle his arms around Ben’s shoulders before tenderly smooching his cheek. It’s not until now that Ben turns to face him, noticing Martin’s glassy, and slightly reddened eyes. He opens his mouth to inquire but Martin, knowing exactly what is going on through Ben’s mind, leans in again, his voice a little hoarse as he whispers into Ben’s ear. “Once we’re in private.“

“Wha – is everything alright?“

“Absolutely,“ Martin nods, cradling Ben’s cheeks before locking their lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss that lasts for much longer both of them intended it to, hearts fluttering in their chests and lips spreading into wide smiles. But then Martin breaks the contact all of a sudden, drawing a disappointed whimper out of Ben’s throat. He has almost forgotten about Tim and Wanda’s presence and yet he’s reluctant to pull back. Ben wavers for a short moment, feeling a bit guilty at the sight of his parents sitting in front of them on the opposite sofa, but the sudden urge to be with Martin alone is so strong he can’t but try to excuse themselves for the rest of the night.

“Ahem - would you –would you mind if-“

“Not at all,“ Wanda sniggers knowingly, making Ben blush once again.

“I didn’t mean-“

“There’s no need to explain,“ she cuts him off again, already halfway toward the bedroom. “We were about to drift off anyway, weren’t we, Timothy?“

“In-indeed, indeed,“ Tim nods, raising to follow his wife through the corridor albeit a little confused. “Good night, boys,“ they both utter before finally leaving Ben and Martin by themselves.

“Well then,“ Ben clears his throat once they're alone, turning toward Martin again. “Will you finally elaborate?“

A soft, heart-warming smile crosses Martin’s face. “I heard what you’d said about me, all of it,“ he tilts his head to the side, his smile growing even bigger.

Ben gasps, blinking rapidly. “Oh… that’s – that’s-“ Ben is immensely glad that Martin has decided to silence him with his lips because he has no words prepared to react with.

“It was truly _moving_ ,“ Martin says once pulling back, his eyes still closed, their foreheads still pressed together. “And just for the record… I can’t imagine my life without you either,“ he coos, brushing a finger down Ben’s cheekbone. “I love you.“

“I love you too,“ Ben sniffs, taking both of Martin’s hands into his own before pecking the corner of his lips. “Now, come with me, quick. If it's leading where I suspect it is we better go to my bedroom. I refuse to spend a night on this hideous couch.“

“Bad memories?“ Martin snickers and so eases off the atmosphere that immediately turns from an overly sentimental to a much more light-hearted one.

“Just _one_ ,“ Ben titters, already leading Martin across the room and toward the door of his old bedroom. Ben has already dropped their bags in there but since this is the first time that Martin steps inside he can’t pass an opportunity to tease Ben about everything he lays his eyes upon. And there’s quite a lot of it, considering that no change has been done to the room since about nineteen ninety five. Although, there’s something about the room that definitely stands out.

“Han Solo, eh?“ Martin snorts at the three posters above Ben’s small bed, arms folded behind his back and lips curled into quite a mischievous smirk. “Your first crush if I am not mistaken,“ he glances at Ben, giggling at his pink ears and his jaw hanging open in a mild embarrassment.

“I – I’ve never – you do realise how _old_ it is, right?“ Ben purses his lips but Martin doesn’t seem like he wants to stop.

“Are you still crushing on Harrison Ford?“ Martin waggles his eyebrows, slowly approaching Ben, playful twinkle bouncing in his eyes and now a naughty grin splitting his face.

“No,“ Ben retorts, resolutely, a hint of a taunting smile hanging upon his face now once Martin closes the distance between them. “I am not crushing on Ford, but I guess… it’s time to finally admit it, Martin. I do have a _huge_ crush on this one British actor that drives me absolutely _mad_. There, I said it,“ he sighs theatrically.

“Mhm,“ Martin nods slowly, determined to play along. “Is he sexy at least?“

“God, _yes_ , he is,“ Ben growls, his voice even deeper and huskier than usual. “I might be a tad biased but he’s the sexiest man on the planet. Plus, he’s a bloody talented actor. Jesus, can you imagine the things he’s doing to me, Martin?“ he bites his lip innocently, sliding an arm around Martin’s waist.

“Careful there, love. I might get jealous if you take this too far,“ Martin warns him, frowning mock-seriously. A frown that Ben soon kisses off his face. For the first time that evening they can savour each other’s lips properly, for the first time Martin dares to slip a tongue between Ben’s plump lips, kissing him almost ferociously in his attempt to pull him as close as possible.

They proceed to undress each other quickly, without any words, their hands working deftly to pull off one another’s shirt and trousers until they’re naked, tripping over their own feet as they walk. Martin pushes Ben toward the bed, gently, his mouth never leaving Ben’s. Their lips are already swollen and hearts hammering frantically in anticipation before they finally slouch down on the mattress. Although, as it turns out that very moment when they sit down on their heels, it might not work out as well as they hoped for. It’s Martin whose lips freeze against Ben’s neck upon hearing the first shrill squeak coming from the bed. All it takes is a one wide-eyed glance at Ben and they both burst into a laugh in an instant, unable to calm down for a couple of long moments even though Martin very soon returns to what he’s been doing before.

“W-wait, we-we can’t have sex like this,“ Ben guffaws and yet he allows Martin to nibble on his skin.

“Why not?“ Martin half-murmurs, half-chuckles into the crook of Ben’s neck.

“Because my parents are just a couple of walls away,“ Ben remarks, struggling to keep his voice down. “They'll definitely know what we're doing hearing this bloody bed squeaking like this.“

“I don’t think they expect anything less of us,“ Martin glares up at Ben, flashing him that naughtily, devilish gaze that should be considered illegal, Ben thinks.

“I am – Jesus – what are you - why are you tickling me now-“ Ben grunts, laughing almost hysterically once Martin’s fingers dance lightly all across his skin.

“Because I just _love_ to make you laugh, you know that yourself,“ Martin wets his lips before licking a stripe down Ben’s bare neck.

“But I just told you – we – God, I-I-“

“Yeah, you what?“ Martin purrs, running his hand leisurely through Ben’s curls, suckling tenderly on his skin.

“I – I feel like a teenager again, Martin,“ Ben replies, giggling and shaking his head at the mere notion. “Sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night, desperately trying to keep quiet so my parents won’t hear a noise. God-“

“Don’t worry, they won’t hear a thing,“ Martin winks again before pulling Ben into his lap, rubbing their bodies and so drawing another muffled groan out of Ben’s throat. Once Martin leans to chain their lips again, neither of them cares anymore, the creaking bed frame is long forgotten.

Ben wakes up first the next morning, tangled in sheets and squeezed uncomfortably between Martin’s warm body and the cold wall and yet he can hardly complain. He plants a tender sleepy kiss over Martin’s forehead before freeing himself out of his tight embrace. The room is lit so poorly he can barely see, so he’s not even sure whether he’s just grabbed his own pants but he doesn’t even bother to take a pause to find out. He crawls out of the bed instead, making sure to move as quietly as humanly possible before tip-toeing out of the room and down the hallway.

The house is still peacefully quiet even once Ben walks into the kitchen. Not even his parents seem to be awake just yet which is a sign how early it in fact is. He lazily wobbles up to the counter with a yawn, rubbing his tired eyes after a long night of barely any sleep. The first thing he needs is a coffee, he concludes, but his initial plan to have a cup changes the moment he feels Martin’s arms sneaking around his waist, his body pressed against his back, sweet smooth lips kissing languidly down his nape.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to leave me alone in your own bed like this, hm?“ Martin murmurs, swiftly turning Ben over so he can lock their lips in a drowsy, sloppy kiss.

“Mhm, sorry. I’d bring you breakfast in bed, if you could spend at least five minutes without me,“ Ben banters.

“Never mind,“ Martin shrugs, catching Ben’s lips once more. “Not hungry. I’ve eaten enough at night,“ he sniggers filthily.

Ben snorts. “ _Dick.“_

“ _Exactly_.“ Martin yearns for another kiss but Ben clasps a hand over his lips, his brow furrowing once he looks Martin up and down, realising what is his boyfriend wearing. “That’s… _my_ gown,“ he cocks his head.

“And those are _my_ pants,“ Martin points out. “You are not exactly in the position to protest, honey.“

Ben titters at the use of such pet name, his cheeks turning pink immediately, his face glowing with sheer content and happiness. And even though he’d rather hide his blushing face right now, he rewards Martin with a warm smile full of adoration and sincerest love, getting lost in his steel-blue eyes for a moment as he sways so slowly in his arms. He watches Martin as he tilts his head and nuzzles against him, his lips hovering a mere inch from Ben’s before they share an open-mouthed kiss. Ben can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks once Martin plants a peck over his chin, murmuring sweet soppy words in between the soft kisses, words that sound like a song only Ben is allowed to hear.

Neither of them realises they’re not alone anymore. They’re too busy purring and giggling and brushing their faces gently to pay attention to their surroundings. It’s not until Ben’s mum coughs ostensibly loudly to let them know of hers and Tim’s presence. Ben stops abruptly in the middle of a kiss, sudden wave of embarrassment flushing throughout his entire body. He’s so bewildered he doesn’t even turn to say a silly ‘good morning’.

“Don’t let us disturb you,“ Wanda waves a hand, choking back a delighted chuckle. Before she turns to leave, however, she can’t help but tease them a bit again, almost as if she couldn’t spend a minute without it.

“You know, Benedict, we’re both obviously very happy for you and Martin, son. But the next time you decide to have some exuberant fun at night, you should bear in mind that these walls are very old and very thin, dear.“ This time she fails to fight a chortle that escapes her throat.

Ben opens his mouth to respond but the words get stuck in his throat, his face is so red it’s practically burning. He struggles to react even once they’re left alone and Martin is grunting in laughter, forehead pressed against Ben’s chest.

“ _They won’t hear a thing, right_?“ Ben groans at last, poking Martin’s arm.

“H-hey, what was _that_ for? It’s certainly not my fault that you are so loud during sex,“ Martin objects, innocent smile on his lips.

“Well, but it’s _certainly_ not _me_ who fucked myself last night, is it?“ Ben hisses, crossing his arms over his chest but Martin can tell he’s not actually offended. He grips Ben’s hips and leans in, snuggling closer to him, mumbling against his pursed lips.

“Oh, don’t be like this, c’mere, babe,“ he mewls, smiling into a kiss, humming in satisfaction once Ben starts kissing back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

“Mhm, better?“ Martin wiggles his eyebrows, pulling back only so far so he can ask.

Ben pretends for another second but he can fight a grin no more. “Much better.“


End file.
